


on the other side of a mirror

by Immafanof_everything



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, F/F, Gen, Multi, Original Character-centric, Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other, Transphobia, this might be a book?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Zoey Murphy knows that mirrors lead to another world they have never tried to get in though afraid of leaving their friend Lilly Peters behind. One day a message in on their mirror 'ꟼlɘɒƨɘ ɔomɘ ƚʜɿouǫʜ wɘ nɘɘb you' Zoey gets Lilly and break to the other side.mɘɒnwʜilɘ, in ƚʜɘ miɿɿoɿ woɿlb, Ƹoɘy ɒnb ⅃illy'ƨ ɿɘʇlɘɔƚionƨ wɒiƚ ʇoɿ ƚʜɘiɿ ɔounƚɘɿqɒɿƚƨ ƚo ǫɘƚ ƚʜɘɿɘ, ɒlwɒyƨ ƨɒb ƚʜɒƚ ƚʜɘy ɔoulb nɘvɘɿ ǫo ƚo ƚʜɘ oƚʜɘɿ ƨibɘ wiƚʜouƚ ʜɘlq ʇɿom ƚʜɘiɿ ɔounƚɘɿqɒɿƚƨ, ƚʜɘy doƚʜ ʞnow ƚʜɘ ʞibƨ ɒɿɘn'ƚ ɿɘɒby duƚ Miɔʜɘl iƨ ɒnb ƚʜɘy nɘɘb ʜɘlq.
Relationships: Zoey Murphy/Lilly Peters





	on the other side of a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick pervewi of the book!

Zoey stands in front of their mirror, running their fingers through their forest green hair, their honey-skinned hand covered in scars from their recent fight with their foster mom. The fight replayed over and over again. Did _ you hear her? She thinks mirrors have people on the other side! Like there are people there! _ The woman's voice crackles in their mind.  _ It’s they and they might have a point _ . Zoey heard their foster brother Archer said to his mother.  _ Oh, right their ‘non-binary forgive me for not respecting her fake gender. _ Zoey sighs and looks into their reflections hazel eyes. 

“Archer, thanks for patching me up, and sticking up for me. But you have to head to bed ok?”

Archer nods “Zoey are we ever going to be able to leave?” he Asks before leaving their room his 12-year-old eyes begging me to says yes.

“Ya I hope so little buddy,” Zoey says softly. “Now get to bed we don’t want Lola to catch you with the ‘freak’.” 

He frowns and heads to his room. Once Zoey hears his door click shut Zoey hop on their bed and listen to Averno. 

After a few minutes there's a knock at their window, Zoeywalk towards it despite their legs hurting, from the fight at dinner. Opening the window Zoeysee Lilly Peters in all her glory, Her long electric purple hair tucked behind her ears, Her brown eyes shining in the moonlight. “Hey, Zoey how’s my favorite Nonbinary best friend!” Her smile is wide ear to ear.

“Shhhh. Ms.Markus might hear you.” Zoey shushes her. While creeping out of their window.

Lilly and Zoey became friends a few years back before Zoey was put with Lola. In the orphanage, we were the only kids with natural unnatural hair, their forest green and her electric purple we’re so unusual that they were bullied for it and still are. Lilly stops Zoey from hurting the kids physically, and Zoey stands up for both of them. 


End file.
